Kin's Cleaning Service
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Kin is forced to clean Naruto's home after losing a bet, and to make things worse she has to wear a certain outfit while doing it. But she decides to turn the tables on him and use it to her advantage. Oneshot NaruKin Read and Review


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Stupid bet." Kin Tsuchi muttered in irritation as the long haired girl adjusted the sleeves of her outfit she was practically being forced into and had to wear. She stood in the room a scowl on her pretty face at what she had on. She looked in the mirror and felt ridiculous over what she was wearing.

"Oh Kin, you better not be wasting time in there." A male voice called out to her.

"I'll be there in a second!" She said loudly and a blush formed on her face as she looked down at what she had on. She couldn't believe she would have to wear this, she just thanked whoever was listening that no one else was here and it was just her and Naruto Uzumaki her boyfriend. Bad enough she had to wear it in front of him, it would be embarrassing if she wore it in front of others. That was the only solace she had right now.

She had lost a bet to him the other day and the loser had to do whatever the winner wanted. Naruto had told her he wanted her to clean his place which surprised her at first, but it wasn't until he revealed what he wanted her to wear while she was doing it that was the source of her anger.

She was grateful to him that he had changed her life around as she was going to be sacrificed four years ago but he had saved her when he had spotted her, sparing her from the terrible fate that was of Edo Tensei. She had cut her long hair a few years ago which now reached down past her shoulders but no longer as long as it had been before, a symbol of her new life she had with him.

But that didn't mean she had to like the idea of her wearing such a ridiculous outfit.

"You coming out?" She heard him say and she gritted her teeth in irritation and walking towards the door twisted the knob and opened it and stepped out.

"Wow you look sexy Kin-chan." Naruto said with a grin looking on as he stood in the middle of the room. "I'm glad I picked out that outfit." He said to her.

"Go to hell." Kin said in response to her boyfriend who smirked at her.

"You lost remember?" He said to her as she blushed at what she was wearing.

She was wearing a French Maid outfit, the former Sound Kunoichi was wearing the revealing outfit much to her embarrassment. The black and white outfit fitted her and showcased her cleavage and highlighted her legs and thighs as well as the skirt part of it just barely reached past her hips and faintly if she shifted or bent over the edge of her underwear could be seen. On top of her head was a small hat also. The moment he had pulled it out and told her he wanted her to wear it while she cleaned his home she wanted to choke him for suggesting that. Naruto had managed to pin her down though and told her she could put it on or he could undress her and put it on her himself. Growling she had grabbed the outfit and went into another room to change.

"So what should I clean first Naruto-sama?" She asked her voice dripping with sarcasm as she held in her hand a feather duster which came with the outfit. At least it didn't have those stockings she'd have to wear on her legs.

"Hmmm, let's see, first how about the table in the living room?" He said giving it some thought.

"Yes Naruto-sama." She replied and walked past him. His hand playfully smacked her butt as she passed by and she squealed in surprise not expecting it and her blush deepened as she hurried to the room.

Naruto watched her go and looked at her enjoying the sight, his girlfriend did look sexy in that and looking back was glad that Jiraiya had persuaded him to buy it one day telling him it'd come in handy one day. It was well worth it to see her in that outfit as it fitted her perfectly and showed off her figure. She looked fantastic in it

Kin went to the living room and grumbling quietly to herself began cleaning off the table of dust with the feather duster in hand. She was going to make Naruto pay for this, she vowed darkly, somehow she would get even with him.

A flash of light surprised her and she looked and saw that Naruto had taken a picture of her cleaning with a camera. Scowling at him she ignored her boyfriend and continued to clean the table.

(God this stupid thing, he can see all the way down my chest!) She thought to herself. Bad enough with that but if she so much as bent over even an inch he would get a full view of what she had on underneath leaving her in a no win situation.

"Now what?" She asked him daring to wonder what else he had planned. Whatever it was she doubt she was going to like it

"Hmm, the windows are a bit dirty, they need to be cleaned as well." Naruto said to her after pretending to think for a moment.

"…Fine." She said and walked over to the windows in the apartment and began spraying and cleaning them. She had to get up on her tiptoes to reach the tallest parts but realized that would lift the skirt up as well, using one hand she held it down so he wouldn't see anything and cleaned the windows one at a time.

"This sparkling clean enough for you?" She asked dryly to him after she got done with them.

"Yes, your doing a good job." Naruto complimented her and she huffed at him. "Now then the pillows on the couch and the bed are a bit lumpy, they need to be stretched out and fluffed." He told her

Kin continued doing various odd tasks for him while he watched on, Kin doing her best not to blush as the outfit had left little to the imagination, again she was glad that he was the only person here as she couldn't bare the thought of anyone else in Konoha seeing her in the Outfit. Especially that perverted freak.

Naruto watched her with a grin on his face as he looked on at his girlfriend doing what he had given her to do. He found it amusing to watch her try and not expose her skin to him. In battle she was ferocious and never backed down but here she was being shy and trying not to embarrass herself in front of him.

"I should've thought of this a long time ago." He said outloud with a snicker and she growled mentally in her head having enough of it.

(That does it! Two can play this game.) She thought to herself and grinning took her long hair in hand and put it up in a bun style surprising Naruto a bit. Putting it like that gave him a clear view of her bare back and shoulders as she set it up in that style.

She turned around to face him and to his surprise she was now smiling obediently at him, as if she actually was a maid. Letting out a giggle she walked over to him to where he was at against the wall and pressed her side against him.

"K-Kin? What are you?" He said to her in surprise as she leaned into him and rubbed herself against him.

"Please hold still Naruto-sama, I can't reach out and get it if you are moving." She said to him and stood up on her tiptoes to clean the corner of a wall and putting her at face level with him as well. Smiling she blew into his ear and he shuddered and shivered at the contact, she snickered to herself as she pressed her small breasts against his chest and continued dusting the wall as well as rubbing her figure beside and against him. Naruto stiffened at the feeling of her bosom against him as she cleaned up not being able to form words.

Humming to herself she pulled away. "Thank you, I was able to get it." She said to him pulling back.

"Y-Your Welcome…" Naruto got out barely to her as he still felt her body on his own.

Kin playfully batted him on the nose with the feather duster and smiled at him. She walked past him and began swaying her hips teasing him. Naruto watched her stunned at what she was doing. He was unable to formulate words as what she had just did had quite the effect on him.

"Let's see, oh, this counter is a mess, this won't do." She said and began cleaning it and singing a soft song to herself as she did. Naruto looked on a blush forming on his face as he watched her and every movement she was making was highlighting and showing off her figure to him as she was doing it willingly, as if daring him to look. "There all done." She said with a smile that turned into a grin as she watched him. (Ha! Serves you right.) She thought to herself as Naruto's body was going against him thus making him stare at her with lust. "What do I need to do next Naruto-sama?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"Umm, w-well." Naruto stuttered out as he tried to find words as he felt as he was in a Volcano with how out he was feeling. Kin didn't pay any attention to him and walked over just getting out of reach of his feeble attempt to snatch her.

"Hmmm, this table sure has a lot of dust on it." She said and bent over in front of him and began cleaning it with a cloth. Naruto's face turned red as a tomato as he got a clear view of her panty covered backside. Green colored with white vertical stripes on them she wore. Shocked he turned his head away but dared to peek back as she was humming to herself as if seemingly unaware of him staring at her.

Naruto couldn't take anymore and he walked over and grabbed her from behind to her surprise and the hat she was wearing fell off to the floor.

"You're finished." He said and batted the duster out of her hand

"But Naruto-sama, I'm not done cleaning." She said to him in protest.

"You did a good enough job." He said huskily to her his voice panting as his hormones had taken full effect on him and he could no longer fight it. "This is coming off now!" He said and undid the sleeve of her outfit baring her shoulders and he began kissing her back and neck. Kin moaned and leaned back into his kisses and touch as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. He continued kissing and licking her neck devouring it with ferocity and she moaned in pleasure as she brought her hand up to wrap around his head as he kissed her on the lips. She moaned deeply and shut her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him as he held her possessively.

Picking her up he carried her in his arms towards his room and kicked the door open and laid her down on the mattress and got on top of her.

Their bodies soon became entangled with each other as passion overwhelmed the both of them

Sometime later Kin laid ontop of her lover a smile on her face as she ran her fingers across his face and gently kissed his whisker like scars and stroked them. Naruto smiled in his sleep and wrapped an arm around her as their naked figures were covered by a thin blanket.

Sighing in bliss she looked over and noticed the French Maid outfit laying on the ground amongst their clothing.

"Maybe I should wear that again." She said with a smile.


End file.
